d20npcsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Marasmusine
"Templates" Category Marasmusine, I have deleted your Category:Templates entry, since it is redundant to the Templates namespace. The Templates of this wiki don't need any further segregation, since they area already in their own MediaWiki Namespace. Meaning if you want to search amongst only them, you can do so from the , or list them all from the . I see you have been very active recently, which is good, though please bear in mind that for changes that are beyond "minor" to articles that are not yours, it is best policy to use the "Discussion" page for that article to make sure your mind is the same as others regarding the change. Adding categories to individual articles is considered a "minor" change in most cases, so go ahead with that, though make sure to check the "This is a minor edit" on the editing page, so others perusing the recent changes list can tell what's a major edit, and which are more minor. --MidnightLightning 12:41, 16 March 2008 (UTC) :Okay, I've just been using minor for typos; I'll use it for categories too. I added the Template category because it's what I'm used to from Wikipedia, other than that I don't think I've done anything that required any discussion. I've been busy with NPC categories, but I think it's mostly obvious stuff. Thanks for the advice! Marasmusine 18:02, 16 March 2008 (UTC) Heya Marasmusine, Thanks for the greeting, kind of stumbled across this site looking for BESM and D20 Modern NPCs, didn't find much for BESM but I think this place can offer a lot of help to a lot of people. I have a fairly extensive library of Living Spells that I've created over at the Wizards forums, I was wondering what you thought about the idea of starting a new project here for cataloging all the living spells that could be created from the SRD? Anyways here's the link if you wanna take a look. Jorda_The_Knight 10:34, 09 April 2008 (GMT) http://forums.gleemax.com/showthread.php?t=884920 :Hi, I've only just recently read Monster Manual III and love the idea of living spells, Minor Force Ooze CR 2 being my first experiment with that template. I'll take a look at the forum thread later and we can start to catalogue them on this wiki. My preferred statblock template is Template:StatDMG2. Cheers! Marasmusine 14:08, 9 April 2008 (UTC) :I've made a start with Living Acid Arrow CR 3; the only thing I've changed is the flat-footed AC which I think should be 11, not 12 (+2 deflection, -1 dex; a dex bonus does not apply, but penalties still do). Let me know if you are happy with the formatting, etc. Marasmusine 14:46, 9 April 2008 (UTC) :Oh, I also changed hit points from 12 to 13 (5½ for each ooze level, +2 from constitution bonus.) Marasmusine 14:53, 9 April 2008 (UTC) :I've started an index here: Living Spells. Marasmusine 14:59, 9 April 2008 (UTC) It all looks good to me Mara, and if you wanted I could whip up a living burning hands no problem. Feel free to copy over my list from the boards (just make sure I get at least a little credit, he he) and keep an eye out for new postings there. If you would rather I post the living spells myself I can do that to, but I also want to take a crack at some D20 Modern and maybe some BESM NPC's to flesh out the categories a little. Anyways thanks for keeping me posted, it might only be you and me working on this thing at the moment, but I think we can handle it :) Jorda_The_Knight 17:34, 09 April 2008 (GMT) :Thanks, I'll steam on ahead; you'll be credited on each :> Marasmusine 09:00, 10 April 2008 (UTC) Cool, it will be great having someone else helping me with this project. I was hoping others would join in on the Wizards boards but everyone there seemed happy to let me take the lions share of the work. The last one I did was Delayed Blast Fireball, so my next move would be...Living Desecrate. As I update on the forums I'll update here as well. Oh and I'd love to toss some flavor text on to your creations, did you want some of this historical/behavioral text I put at the top as well or just a little italics flavor? :) Anyways it's good to know I'm not the only one who loves Living Spells and is working on this site, let's do this thing! Jorda_The_Knight 11:28, 10 April 2008 (GMT) :Just italics physical descriptions, unless you are struck with inspiration for a fun background fluff:> Marasmusine 16:49, 10 April 2008 (UTC) Hey Marasmusine, glad you liked the flavor text I added. I've been working on a bunch of living spells over at the Eberron boards and I think I have all my new ones with proper attack, ac and so on. Keep me posted man. Jorda_The_Knight 13:43, 11 April 2008 (GMT) Oh sweet, thanks for the heads up. I have my own templates in Word but not for this forum. I've been posting more living spells, almost done the D's, woohoo! Have a good one. Jorda_The_Knight 21:25, 11 April 2008 (GMT) Gah, you're right they do get a save, I really should have used the MM3 version of the living spell template and not the one I found in Dragon Magazine :P Oh well, live and learn and thanks for the good work, right back atcha. Oh and if you ever need flavor text, back story, ect I'd be happy to help, be it for living spells, NPCs or whatever! Hope you're having a good weekend, I'll be running my D20 Modern game tonight, Post Apocalyptic Zombie/Alien/Human Wars! Jorda_The_Knight 13:35, 12 April 2008 (GMT) 4th Edition change Marasmusine, please visit the front page for an announcement about 4th edition: Until Wizards releases a fansite license for 4th edition content, I'm going to have to remove all 4th edition content from the site. I'm going to delete the Statblock and Trap templates immediately, but I'll give you a chance to back up your own character data from the few test pages you have using those stat blocks before I delete them. Please back up that data if you want it and then edit the page to be a blank page. Do note that if the situation changes in the future, I (as an admin) have the ability to 'undelete' a page, so will restore the statblock template at that time. Thanks for hanging tight with me on this while we wait and see what Wizards will do. --MidnightLightning 01:08, 20 June 2008 (UTC) :Okay, I understand, you can go ahead and delete them. Marasmusine 10:35, 20 June 2008 (UTC)